


Helping Out

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Buck is a sexual therapist, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, LMAO, M/M, Sexual Tension, Well - Freeform, lots of sexual talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck is a sexual therapist who helps couple with sexual problems and one day, unexpected clients come."He should be spending his time with his wife, not you!""Well, decision has been made, Chim. I can't back out now."Just like what Chimney predicted, it'll be a mess.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaneddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/gifts), [evanbuckleydiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanbuckleydiaz/gifts), [arahcole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahcole/gifts).



> Hello, everyone!!!  
> Yes, I rewrote this and it's going the way that is totally different from the one from before.
> 
> I wanna express my special thanks to @evaneddie, @evanbuckleydiaz, and @arahcole for being my best mutuals on TUMBLR.
> 
> This is my tumblr ; [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
>  **Trigger Warning**  
>  Lots of Sexual Talk  
> Well, Buck is a sexual therapist, what do you expect?
> 
> Well, Happy Reading!!!!

"Buck, another couple coming your way." Chimney says through the microphone, hitting the bell at the counter. He stands patiently as people seem to not notice the _Closed_ sign that they already hung outside. 

"What? Why'd you allow them?! I- Okay, just these two. Okay?" Buck screams. Chimney quickly removes his earbuds and cringes. His ears hurt every single day having Buck as his co-worker.

"Gosh, speak properly. Which means, no yelling." Chimney ends the connection. He walks to the door and he is about to lower the main door's blinds when another couple walk to the door and hold the knob. Chimney loses his smile that he didn't even put on. 

"Sorry, guys. But, we are closed. We only have one therapist working today so-" 

Chimney is cut right away by the woman. Her hair is brunette. She has wide round eyes. Chimney glances at her very good looking man. He looks like he's spacing out.

"Nope, I'm not giving up this chance. We are a married couple and him! He doesn't want to have sex with me anymore!" The woman screams in anger. She is pulling her husband's arm harshly so Chimney will have a better look at him.

"Gosh, Shannon! I'm busy, okay! We just haven't had sex in a month!" The husband raises his voice as well.

"Liar! It has been three months!!"

Chimney immediately opens the door wide. His mouth is wide open as well. This couple is extremely rough and Chimney doesn't want to end up getting beaten up by a couple who is in need of sex therapist. Not to forget that they REALLY need that help.

"Okay, come on in. I guess you really need the therapy. But, you have to wait. There is a couple in there already." Chimney says as he ushers them to the long bench. He takes the form and gives it to them.

"Please sign in your name and everything about your... Sex life. Together." Chimney leaves and walks to his counter awkwardly. 

Damn, they have only opened the clinic for a week and the customers are crazily a lot. Well, that's a good thing but they only have two therapists. Buck and Hen. Hen is taking a day off because she has a date with Karen today. This clinic is totally under the three of them. Non governmental. They planned it for so long and it comes to huge success ever since the first day.

Harmony Clinic. 

The name is super cringe. It was chosen by Buck. That's why. 

Their clinic is to give therapy sessions to people who are struggling with problematic sex life and love life. Especially to a couple. Whether they are married or not. Some of them who have came are actually divorced but still have sex with each other.

Since the day one this clinic was born to life, the clinic has been extremely busy. People really care about their sex lives compared to their mental health. Well, they also offer family and couple therapy for those who are in need of that but until now, the requests have always been sexually.

"Eddie, write your dick's size down!" 

"No, that's too personal!"

Chimney is shocked again with the couple arguing. They really look like enemies rather than a married couple. Chimney is sure people can say that there is no love involved anymore. Their eyes are blank without fond.

Chimney clears his throat. He taps the wooden counter and voices out. "How long have you two been married.?"

"For way too long but I still can count our sex by using fingers!" Shannon answers immediately. She is really on rage. 

"I work to provide for the family. I have no time for that!" Eddie sighs. "And, why the hell are you so pissed about this? Sex is not that important anyway!" Eddie groans in annoyance.

Chimney really wants to give his input. But, he will just let Buck handle this. Wait! He forgot to tell Buck about this couple! He turns on the microphone. "Buck, so sorry but-"

"Come on, not again!" He can feel his earbuds ringing so hard because Buck, once again, yells through the microphone.

"Come on. These two are seriously in need of your help. You can take your bonus this month so-" Chimney is cut off before he can mention the deal.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Chimney smirks. He nods. He looks at the door to Buck's room. It is open. The couple before walk out with bright faces. They look so different from when they walked in there. They head to the counter to pay and that's when Chimney rings the bell and asks for Shannon and her husband, Eddie, to go into the room.

Buck watches the couple mentioned by Chimney walking into the room. Buck motions his hand, asking them to sit down. Then, he stares at them. Both are very very good looking. But, they really seem like they just killed each other's parents. 

"I'm Evan Buckley. You can call me Buck." Buck starts, smiling with a friendly gesture. 

"This is the form you asked us to sign." Shannon gives the form. "I'm Shannon and he's my husband, Eddie. We've been married for eight years and we can count how many times we have had sex in the marriage."

Buck chuckles. "Okay. We'll get to that. Let's see the routine first." He takes the form and sees Eddie's page. He glances at Eddie who is spacing out, or just rudely doesn't care about this room at all. 

"Well, Mr. Diaz, you just filled out your name." Buck gives the form back.

Shannon's eyes widen. "Eddie! I told you to fill out everything!!"

Eddie sighs. "Everything is too personal to give out. Come on, we don't need help. It feels wrong to let a stranger knows about your sex life."

Okay, this is different. This man, seriously looks like he is not interested in repairing things. Buck gazes at his wife who looks hella disappointed.

"Don't worry. I promise that this is just between us. Mr. Diaz-"

"Okay! But, just call me Eddie!" The man snaps, suddenly. He finally looks at Buck, which is good. His wife is sighing non stop, maybe she is ashamed with how her husband is acting.

"Sure, Eddie. I need you to fill out the form." Buck taps on the paper. He gives his best smile to the man. Eddie sighs before he takes the pen on the table and begins filling the form out. Buck watches him and damn, this man is so fucking hot.

Shannon must be really lucky! Well, not so lucky now. But, Buck obviously can fix that!

"Done." Eddie gives the form again.

Buck takes it and as he starts reading, his eyes widen a little before he puts the form away from them.

"Okay, so, Eddie doesn't want to have sex with you anymore?" Buck asks Shannon, leaning his back against his very comfortable chair.

"Yeah! I tried everything to seduce him but he is always so tired!" Shannon rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"You both write down having a son named Christopher. Is it because of your son being at home? No time alone?" Buck shifts his eyes onto Eddie's.

"No. I'm-" Eddie sighs. "I don't think sex is important anymore." 

Buck nods, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, he is too attached to his job." Shannon says, mockingly.

"Okay. So, having sex doesn't spark joy or lust anymore?" Buck asks, raising his eyebrows high.

Eddie is about to answer-

"Huh, funny. He used to be a beast about it." Shannon mocks again.

Eddie glares at his wife. Buck wonders if he is really listening to a married couple anymore. Buck lets out a chuckle. "Or, are you bored with the way you have sex with your wife?"

Eddie looks up and Shannon actually lifts her head in surprise due to the question.

"What does that even mean? I'm always great at it. I have never changed!" Shannon groans a little, not taking this is her fault. Well, it's not her fault. Of course.

"Maybe it's because you don't try to improve. Do you find your sex life boring?" Buck looks at Eddie again. Eddie really doubts everything to answer but then Buck is not going to give up. He stares at the man deeply so he will answer.

"Yeah."

"What?!" Shannon screams. She stands up, ready to leave.

"Calm down. We can talk this out." Buck holds Shannon's arm because she is really about to leave.

Shannon sits down again. She glares at Eddie with anger in her eyes. Buck feels a little troubled. He feels like he suddenly can't handle this situation. He knows everything. Learnt everything but yet, he freaks out a little. Well, damn Chimney! 

"You are both here to sort this out. So, that's what we are going to do." Buck speaks up, more like to calm himself down.

"You sure broke my heart as well." Shannon adds, a little sinister.

"So, Eddie. What kind of sex do you want, exactly?"

Eddie is really spacing out. It takes him five seconds to realise that he is asked a question. "Huh? Uh, I don't really know that."

"You guys watch porn?"

Shannon cringes. "Euw, no."

"Maybe you should try to watch some to discover which will spark joys? Like, not watch them fully. But, just to discover which is the best." Buck suggests, start scribbling down stuffs on his paper. 

"That's nasty. I'm not doing that." Shannon chirps in again.

Buck shifts his eyes onto Eddie. He is really spacing out. "Okay. I have an idea. How if both of you come to me one by one? So that, I can give opinions without hurting each other's feelings?" Buck asks, more like, forcing them to use this way instead.

"That's great." Eddie finally agrees.

Shannon sighs before she nods. "I think so. Yeah."

"They were inside for like ten minutes and they got out looking even worse?" Chimney asks as he sees Eddie and Shannon leaving the clinic. He turns to look at Buck who seems so stressed out. "Oh, what happened to you?"

"I- Gosh, Chimney. I asked the husband, Eddie to fill the form and do you know what he filled in?" Buck goes back into his room just to take the form. He mumbles sorry as he is about to show the form to Chimney. Well, Chimney is a staff, so, it doesn't actually go against the law. 

"Oh God, what the-" Chimney's eyes widen as he sees the answers on the paper. No, there are no answers! But, Eddie wrote something instead. His writing is so small.

_I'm more interested in men now. You are kind of hot._

"He's interested in men now and he wrote that I look hot." Buck points at the paper, feeling so much weirded out by this new client of his. He kind of feels uncomfortable but at the same time, he feels proud because he knows exactly what his appearance does to anyone.

"I know, Buck. I can read." Chimney replies coldly. "This is going to be a mess. You can refuse to be their therapist you know."

Buck chuckles. "Nope. This is quite interesting. I'd like to try."

Chimney gives a wary look. "A few weeks from now, don't say that I didn't warn you because I totally did." He walks away, ignoring Buck who is smiling so bright with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comments if you liked it and to let me know what do you think of this chapter. It'll definitely boost my energy to update!
> 
> I mean, does this even deserve a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!!!  
> I've read all your comments and they made my day!! That's why I'm updating today!!
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

"Chimney, where is Buck?" That's the first thing Hen asks when she steps into their clinic. She puts down her bag on a chair and looks at Chimney with confusion. She ran a little bit late today. So, not seeing Buck's car is weird.

"I don't know. Maybe he is running a little bit late." Chimney shrugs, not wanting to talk more.

Hen glares at her best friend. "You're not telling me the truth," she guesses quite easily. Buck always comes before her even if he is late.

Chimney chuckles nervously. "Well, our youngest had someone with him last night. So, he is probably sending the lady her house first." 

Hen raises her eyebrows. "He's hooking up again?,"

Chimney rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yeah, he's been back to that since the day we opened this clinic. Maybe last night was wild?" 

Hen scrunches her nose in disgust.

At the same time, the door opens, showing Buck sweating like hell. Hen and Chimney turn to look at him. Well, Buck looks different. 

"What the hell happened to you? You ran here from your house?" Chimney furrows his eyebrows. 

"The sweat... You should take a damn shower boy." Hen adds.

Buck takes his breath and exhales. "Yeah, I ran because my car broke down in the middle of the road. I couldn't get it to start. I left it to my agent to take it to the mechanic."

Chimney chuckles nervously. "I thought you were sending someone you hooked up off." 

Buck narrows his eyes, looking at both Chimney and Hen repeatedly. "Well, no. FYI, I didn't hook up last night. Which is pretty great." Buck walks in, putting down his bag on the counter and takes Chimney's cup of coffee and drinks it for himself. He ignores Chimney's pitiful look. "I've been up all night thinking about how do I help the Diaz family."

Hen is blur. "Diaz family? Who the hell are they?"

Chimney raises his hand to explain but Buck cuts him off. "Well, a married couple who only have a few sex in a few years of marriage." Buck smirks. "And the husband likes me."

Hen nods. Slowly, she takes her bag and walks into her room. "I'm not even going to listen more."

Chimney looks at Buck and his cup of coffee. "You finished my coffee."

Buck nods, grinning evilly. "That's for telling Hen what I've been doing." He pats Chimney's back and walks into his room.

Chimney stares at his empty cup and his eyes shift to the door that creaks. Someone is coming.

Wait, that's Eddie Diaz! The ignorant guy from yesterday. Why the hell is he so early? He shouldn't be here until 11AM but he is here at 9AM. Well, honestly, that's better. Chimney waves his hand at him with a friendly smile he can manage. "Here, sign your attendance, Mr. Diaz."

Eddie looks around. Today, he doesn't look as clueless as yesterday. Maybe it's because it's in the morning. He looks into the paper and signa his name. 

This is the part where Chimney has to ask. Because Chimney is a good guy. He doesn't want bad things to happen even though he can see a few now.

"Would you like another therapist or the same one from yesterday? You know, we have someone around your age. The one from yesterday is quite young and inexperienced. He is a bit playful too. He doesn't do his job properly. He always thinks so high of himself." Wow, Chimney is trying his best to get this man not interested with Buck. 

Well, to his disappoinment, his words gain an amused smirk on Eddie's face. Chimney's heart drops to the floor. No, it doesn't really drop. It just feels like it does.!

"I want Buck."

That sounds weirder and it should have sounded. 

Chimney's hope is shattered. He can't help these men. "Well, if you say so." He writes Buck's name next to Eddie's signature. "He's free. You can just walk in."

Well, Eddie himself is quite dumb. What Chimney meant by _just walk in_ is to knock and walk in. But, he just opens the door and steps in. And now, he is served with an unexpected view. So, he screams. Like a guy on a rollercoaster kind of scream. 

Well, Buck, who is trying to wear his boxer screams as well. He is naked. Truly naked. "What the fuck??" He screams as well, hiding under the table immediately.

At that, Eddie steps out and closes the door, banging it so hard that the sound goes to the entire clinic. He freezes in front of door. He looks at Hen and Chimney who just peer their head to look at him in concern.

"Hmm, that didn't just happen." Hen shakes her head hard. She sneaks back into her room. 

Chimney chuckles nervously. "Next time, knock the door."

It's awkward for a few minutes until Buck chooses to be a professional and starts the conversation. He clears his throat properly and takes out a few papers that he printed out last night. "Okay, Eddie." He starts. 

He passes a piece to Eddie. "Write whatever you feel about your wife."

Eddie takes it but he looks confused. "Have you read the notes?"

Buck immediately flushes. He is shocked with himself for being so easily affected by Eddie's simple words. "Well, um yes. But, you know, I'm trying to be professional here." It's hard to say that when your client who admitted you as hot just saw you naked.

Eddie gives his smile. Wait, that's a smirk instead of a usual friendly smile. "Why do I have to fill this?" Eddie points at the paper. "Just a bunch of nonsense."

Buck tries to not get hurt by the fact that he spent all night printing these nonsense. "What do you want me to help you with then?"

Eddie shrugs. "Aren't you supposed to be the one to figure things out?"

Buck feels so attacked. He sighs and rolls his eyes a little, getting a little annoyed now. "I'm supposed to help you with your sexual activities. With your wife, of course. Not... Me."

Eddie chuckles now. 

Does he really think this is funny.? Because Buck feels a little bit humiliated.

"Give me a minute." Eddie takes a pen, biting off his cap and damn, he looks hot with that one simple action. Buck has to gulp and looks away, acting like he's giving him a space. Eddie writes down on the paper and in almost a minute, the paper is back in Buck's hand.

Buck reads and his eyes widen again. It's blank! "Seriously, Eddie. What the hell is wrong with you?" Buck is ready to lose his most interesting client ever.

Eddie raises his eyebrows. "Well, a lot of things. But, can't your clinic afford a pen with ink?" 

Buck is finally aware. He takes the pen in disbelief and scribbles down on the paper. Eddie is right, the pen doesn't have any ink left. Well, this is awkward. He rolls his chair and takes a new pen behind him. When he rolls back to face Eddie, that man is staring at him like he is a goddamn model.

"Snap out of it! I'm trying to help you get back to your happy life with your wife right now, Eddie." Buck opens the cap and rolls the pen to Eddie's side.

Eddie watches the pen and then glances at Buck again. "Look, I'm not interested in having sex with anyone anymore."

Buck chuckles, mockingly. "You looked like you were going to lick me just now." 

"You look sexy. Doesn't mean I want to have sex with you." Eddie's answer is too simple and unbelievable.

Buck can't believe his ears. "Okay, I know that I'm a hot guy." He smiles a little. "But, we need to be professional here." Buck tries to race Eddie's eyes that are looking away. "Please?"

"Can't you just tell my wife that I'm gay?"

Buck loses his words. "Are you gay?"

Eddie shakes his head. "I love women. But, I just don't know." 

Buck takes a deep breath. Suddenly thinks of another idea. "Okay, why don't you ask your wife for a break to figure it out then don't forget to remind her of things that may happen in the future. Like, you may turn out not feeling the same anymore."

For the first time ever, Eddie looks like he is considering the idea. Buck waits for him to think. After a few seconds of silent, Eddie finally nods.

"But, you need to help me out." Eddie sounds a little bit desperate too.

Buck gives his best smile yet. "That's exactly what I'm doing. Right now, you just have to tell your wife first. Do you need my help with that as well?"

Eddie nods.

Eddie leaves the clinic. Chimney can't believe that Eddie smiled at him before that. So, he rushes to Buck's room and opens it. Well, thank goodness Buck isn't wearing his boxer like before. 

"What the hell just happened? Did he really look a lot friendlier?" He asks, not giving Buck a chance to breath at all.

"Guess what? I've been a smart guy by suggesting that he should figure his sexuality and feelings first. By spending time with me!"

Chimney looks at the guy with disbelief. "I need a moment." He closes his eyes for a few seconds and breathes deeply. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HIM SPEND TIME WITH HIS WIFE FOR A WEEK!! NOT WITH YOU FOR A WEEK!!" Chimney yells. His hands are both on his waist. 

Buck pouts a little. "Well, too late now I guess?"

Chimney pulls his hair. "I don't want to be responsible for any of this in the future!" Then, he runs out of the clinic, walking to a nearby mart and buys three sticks of ice cream. He goes back to the clinic, throwing one to Buck and another to Hen who is talking to her client on a video call.

Then, he goes to his sacred place, the counter and enjoys the ice cream with so much anger steaming in his heart. He can't believe Buck is just so stupid to do that. Whatever, Buck is an adult and Chimney can't patronize him anymore.

Shannon smiles so brightly. They are at a five stars restaurant, Eddie brings her there with a saying that he has something important to say. 

"I guess a session with Buck worked then..." Shannon says with a bright smile. "You finally come to your senses. I can't wait for this night to end.. or start."

Eddie chuckles. "Yeah. He has brilliant ideas for us." He looks around. "Forgot to tell you that we're waiting for him. He may be lost before he can find us."

shannon.exe has stopped working the moment Eddie says they are waiting for Buck. 

"We're waiting for Buck?" Shannon's jaw drops. "Why? Is he gonna tell us into everything we're going to do on bed later on?"

Eddie shakes his head fast. "Nope. I told you I have something important to tell you."

Shannon rolls her eyes in annoyance.

After a few minutes, Buck arrives, with his friendly smile.

"Hi guys, sorry for being late. I took Uber since my car broke down." Buck pulls a chair, in between of Eddie and Shannon who are facing each other. He sits down and looks at everyone's faces. 

"Hi, Buck." Shannon forces a smile. She really does.

Buck suddenly feels guilty. He can sense that something has happened between these two. "Hm, have you guys ordered anything?"

Eddie nods. "Yeah. It should arrive as soon as you get here."

Right after what he said, two waiters come bringing their foods. The table goes quiet and quiet is something Buck hates. He needs to do something.

So, he acts like he accidentally splashes some drinks on Eddie's clothes. He grins innocently at Eddie who is surprised. "Sorry, man. You should really wash that."

Well, when Eddie disappears to the bathroom, Buck turns to Shannon who smiles at him. She must have known his tactic to get Eddie away from them.

Well, Eddie will probably ruin the telling. That's why Buck thinks he should be the one explaining everything. 

"What is it, Buck?"

Buck smiles. "Well, Eddie. He needs a little time."

Shannon fidgets uncomfortably. "I know. Because I do need time too." She looks away, trying to hide her disappoinment maybe.

"Don't worry, it's just a week and I promise I'll help him out as best as I can."

Shannon smiles, nodding. Then, she forms a frown. "Well, I don't care what you will do. But, tell him that he needs to take care of Chris for the whole week. I need to go back to my mum." Shannon grabs her bag. "I'm done for tonight. You do your best to get him back to me and I'll pay you everything you want."

Shannon leaves. Buck's jaw drops. He didn't see that side of Shannon before. When she totally disappears, Eddie comes back looking confused.

"I told her."

Eddie just nods and pulls the chair. Sits down like nothing happened.

"Aren't you supposed to chase her?"

"Was I the one talking to her? You were. So, not my responsibility." Eddie shrugs and enjoys the food.

"I'm not his husband. You are." Buck argues.

"Does it look like it matters to me? No."

Buck is stunned now. What the hell is wrong with Diaz family?

Whatever, he's just going to help Eddie and later finish his task as their therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information, @evaneddie gave me the idea of Chimney buying ice creams out of stress. Lmao.
> 
> If you have anything to tell me personally, you can go to my tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comments if you liked it and to let me know what do you think of this chapter. It'll definitely boost my energy to update!


End file.
